


Drive

by Serenityyyy



Category: AKB48 & Related Fandoms, MNL48
Genre: Drabble, F/F, PikaBabe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenityyyy/pseuds/Serenityyyy
Summary: Dana asks if Jem knows how to drive.
Relationships: Dana Leanne Brual/Jemimah Caldejon
Kudos: 2





	Drive

**Author's Note:**

> written last year so both are still 19 haha

Jem quickly fixes her stuff. She's almost late to school because, well, she woke up late.

And it clearly is someone's fault, Jem thinks as she remembers a tall bespectacled young woman.

_**beep beep** _

Suddenly, Jem hears that familiar sound.

When all is good, Jem proceeds outside where she is met by the same woman at fault.

"Late?" Dana asks.

Jem nods and quickly gets inside the car. "Thanks."

On their way, Jem comments, "you're only 19, but you know how to drive."

"You're 19 too, don't you know how?

"I don't drive," Jem says, "I only drive people crazy."


End file.
